Help:Style Guides
As a fairly young and underdeveloped wiki, it will be an extensive job to harmonize the style across the existing articles. The following represent general guidelines for formatting the various articles. In the case of a lack of content, include the Section heading but ignore any subheadings, and add a tag at the end. Article Titling As the wiki has lacked a specific Style Guide, the current articles titles are a jumble of different styles. In most cases to correct these inconsistencies, the fix is a simple three step process: 1. Create a new page with the correct title 2. Copy and paste the entirety of the old article to the new page 3. Replace the original page content with a #REDIRECT NEW PAGE NAME with the corrected title in the link Proper Names These should be capitalized, and include the " ' " glottal stop (ex: M'Nagalah), and hyphenation (ex:Yog-Sothoth) when appropriate. Creatures and Races In most cases the creatures and races article should be singular: i.e. "Deep-One" NOT "Deep-Ones" Article Formatting With very few exceptions, all articles should begin with a summary of the character and its significance to the Cthulhu Mythos. The summaries should be phrased from a "real world" perspective. This is to say that the phrasing should read, "INSERT NAME HERE is a fictional INSERT CATEGORY in the Cthulhu Mythos". It may go on to explain a brief summary of the publishing history and its significance. Deities/Characters Sections In most cases articles for deities and characters should follow the format below: #'Infobox' #'Summary' #'Description' Section #'Inspiration' Section #Inspiration:Name Subsection (optional) #'Appearances' Section #Appearances: Quotations Subsection #Appearances: Associated literature (note capitalization) Subsection #'Popular Culture' Section #Popular Culture: Literature Subsection (optional) #Popular Culture: Comics Subsection (optional) #Popular Culture: Manga Sub-subsection (optional) #Popular Culture: Anime Subsection (optional) #Popular Culture: Music Subsection (optional) #Popular Culture: Games Subsection (optional) #Popular Culture: Film Subsection (optional) #'Gallery' Section #'References' Section #References: Roleplaying Game Material Subsection (optional) #References: Notes Subsection (optional) #'External Links' Section Summary Description Inspiration Name Appearances Quotations Associated literature Popular Culture Literature Comics Manga Anime Music Games Film Gallery References Roleplaying Game Material Notes External Links Creatures and Races Sections In most cases articles for creatures and races should follow the format below: #''Infobox''' #'Summary' #'Description' Section #'Inspiration' Section #Inspiration:Name Subsection (optional) #'Appearances' Section #Appearances: Quotations Subsection #Appearances: Associated literature (note capitalization) Subsection #'Popular Culture' Section #Popular Culture: Literature Subsection (optional) #Popular Culture: Comics Subsection (optional) #Popular Culture: Manga Sub-subsection (optional) #Popular Culture: Anime Subsection (optional) #Popular Culture: Music Subsection (optional) #Popular Culture: Games Subsection (optional) #Popular Culture: Film Subsection (optional) #'Gallery' Section #'References' Section #References: Roleplaying Game Material Subsection (optional) #References: Notes Subsection (optional) #'External Links' Section Summary Description Inspiration Name Appearances Quotations Associated literature Popular Culture Literature Comics Manga Anime Music Games Film Gallery References Roleplaying Game Material Notes External Links Locations and Dimensions In most cases articles for locations and alternate worlds/dimensions should follow the format below: #'Infobox' #'Summary' #'Description' Section #'Inspiration' Section #Inspiration:Name Subsection (optional) #'Appearances' Section #Appearances: Quotations Subsection #Appearances: Associated literature (note capitalization) Subsection #'Popular Culture' Section #Popular Culture: Literature Subsection (optional) #Popular Culture: Comics Subsection (optional) #Popular Culture: Manga Sub-subsection (optional) #Popular Culture: Anime Subsection (optional) #Popular Culture: Music Subsection (optional) #Popular Culture: Games Subsection (optional) #Popular Culture: Film Subsection (optional) #'Gallery' Section #'References' Section #References: Roleplaying Game Material Subsection (optional) #References: Notes Subsection (optional) #'External Links' Section Summary Description Inspiration Name Appearances Quotations Associated literature Popular Culture Literature Comics Manga Anime Music Games Film Gallery References Roleplaying Game Material Notes External Links Other Articles